Earth Lord
The Earth Lord '''is a War Mode Post-Sharpener boss in Terraria. The Earth Lord is a War Mode, eerie version of Moon Lord but more powerful and challenging. He is worse in Expert Mode. Earth Lord is the final boss of the Earthen Disaster event. He is summoned by completing the Earthen Disaster or by using Earthen Sigil. He has multiple attacks, which deal very high damage to the player. The Earth Lord also summons his minions, such as his eyes. Earth Lord has a similar Al as the Moon Lord, but faster, challenging, and more powerful. After the completion of the Earthen Disaster or the use of the Earthen Sigil, the message at the bottom-left corner will say "Impending death approaches..." and the player has 30 seconds to prepare before Earth Lord spawns. Instead of the screen turning completely black when Moon Lord is alive, The screen completely turns into a darkblue tint when Earth Lord is alive. If the player gets too far or teleports away from Earth Lord, Earth Lord will teleport and deal infinite damage to the player, similar to Wall of Flesh. with the death message at the bottom-left corner saying " tried to escape." When defeated, Earth Lord will drop special items, and he will drop the 3 guaranteed items, such as the Portal Gun, The Death Rose, and some Earthenite, along with one of the guaranteed nine (9) drops. Appearance * Earth Lord behaves similarly like Moon Lord, but more challenging, powerful, and faster. * He has 4 hands, 7 eyes, a mouth, and a heart (core). * Earth Lord has the same size as Moon Lord. * He has multiple attacks like Moon Lord. * He has way more health than Moon Lord. * Earth Lord has the same death animation as Moon Lord when he is completely defeated. Stats Health * 70000 / in Expert Mode (all of his hands) * 90000 / in Expert Mode (left and right head eye) * 100000 / in Expert Mode (middle head eye) * 150000 / in Expert Mode (mouth) * 650000 / in Expert Mode (core) * 1360000 / in Expert Mode (total) Damage *150 / in Expert Mode (True Earth Eye) *9999 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Deathray) *400 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Sphere) *150 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Eye) *300 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Bolt) *333 / in Expert Mode (Eye Phantom) *290 / in Expert Mode (Phantom Disintegration Bolt) *0 / in Expert Mode (Earth Leech Clot) *500 / in Expert Mode (Earth Laser) *INFINITE damage (teleporting) Defense *75 / in Expert Mode (left and right head eye) *80 / in Expert Mode (middle head eye) *50 / in Expert Mode (mouth) *100 / in Expert Mode (all of his hands) *190 / in Expert Mode (core) *495 / in Expert Mode (total) Miscellaneous *Same size as Moon Lord *Immune to all debuffs *Immune to lava *100% knockback (KB) resistance *Spawn Time: Anytime *Biome: Anywhere Drops * The Earth's Determination (at 25% chance) * Earth Digger (at 20% chance) * The Death Rose (at 100% chance) * ''Only one of the following 9 items will drop:'' * Universe Tome (at 6.66% chance) * Boulder Tumble (at 6.66% chance) * RockFall Spell (at 6.66% chance) * Earthen Destruction (at 6.66% chance) * The Earth Spinner (at 6.66% chance) * Celestial Cannon (at 6.66% chance) * Tectonic Beater (at 6.66% chance) * Miniature Earth Lord Staff (at 6.66% chance) * Crystalline Javelin (at 6.66% chance) * ''Expert Exclusive:'' * (Expert Mode) ( ) * ''Other Items:'' * 100-150 / Earthenite (at 100% chance) * Earth Lord Trophy (at 14.25% chance) * Earth Lord Mask (at 14.25% chance) * Portal Gun (at 100% chance) * 10-20 Omega Healing Potions (at 100% chance) Behaviour Earth Lord is extremely challenging, even in Expert Mode. He behaves exactly like Moon Lord, but faster, powerful, eerie, and more challenging. While Earth Lord has the exact same Al as Moon Lord, He has the same characteristics as Moon Lord. Earth Lord has an additional attack, which is shooting lasers. When he is first spawned, all his eyes are open. After 1 second when he is first spawned, He closes them. The hand eyes take 6 seconds to open, the head eyes take 18 seconds to open. When the head eyes and/or the hand eyes open, the eyes shoot Earth Lasers. they deal 500 damage ( in Expert Mode). When the middle head eye opens, Earth Lord will shoot an Earthen Deathray that sweeps towards the ground (darkgreen version of Phantasmal Deathray shot by Moon Lord), dealing 9999 damage ( in Expert Mode), leading to guaranteed death. When the hand eye(s) and the head eye(s) are defeated, the hand(s) and the head becomes a thorny crevice and the eye(s) will come out. which is True Earth Eyes. The True Earth Eye(s) also shoots projectiles and summons minions (phantom versions of True Earth Eye(s). He also shoots out a tentacle. The tentacle inflicts the Earth Bite debuff if touched. The Earth Bite debuff prevents the player from regenerating, lifesteal effects, and consumption of healing items. Throughout the entire fight, the Earth Lord will regularly extend a "tentacle" that latches onto nearby players. It will then drain the player's life (the player does not lose health from this) in the form of green particles (Earth Leech Clots) that travel along the tentacle. The particles are destructible and if a particle successfully reaches the Earth Lord, one of its body parts (any that have not been defeated yet) will regain 10000 / . The Earth Lord will drain 3 particles before stopping. The tentacle will not go through blocks, and the mouth is always positioned above the player so that it can extend the tentacle, even resorting to being directly behind the player if they are in a 2 by 3 space. If there are no blocks above the player, the mouth will always attempt to be about 10-20 blocks above them. When the hand eyes and the head eyes are defeated, the mouth becomes vulnerable to all weapons. When the mouth is defeated, The core becomes finally vulnerable to all weapons. When the core is defeated, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Earth Lord has the same death animation as Moon Lord. Expert Mode *Earth Lord is a bit faster. *HP increased to (Total HP of eyes, hands, A mouth, and a core). *Earth Leech Clots now deal 10 damage to the player. *Earth Lasers now travel through blocks. *The Earthen Deathray is now fired at two (2) directions. The second deathray is slower. *Earthen Eyes now explode into 25 Eye Phantoms. *The 3 central top head eyes will shoot 3 lasers at the same time. *True Earth Eyes can now shoot more lasers and projectiles. *Earth Lord will now shoot two (2) tentacles. *When the core's health drops to 0, The core will regenerate 300000 back. When the core's health drops to 0 the second time, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Achievement '''Slayer of the Earth Defeat Earth Lord, the eerie, deathly, earthen father of Moon Lord. Music Listen to this music! Aftermath *Earthenite now generates in your world. *Moon Lord is much harder, and his total health is buffed to 800000 / . *All Paladins are severely, extremely buffed to 50000000 . *There are Post-Earth Lord enemies spawning anywhere in your world. *The Crystal of the Earth can now be used properly. *The Teenager NPC can now be moved in. Trivia * Earth Lord resembles Moon Lord but has a dark colour and extra parts. ** This idea is inspired from another idea. * Based on the dark colour and its extra parts, Earth Lord is the father of Moon Lord and Cthulhu. the son is Moon Lord and Cthulhu. while Earth Lord is stronger than Moon Lord, which is the son of Earth Lord. **That must be why Earth Lord is the father of the said sons. * The colours of Earth Lord represent: Green represents the grass/leaves of trees while brown represents the dirt/clay. **The said colours are a reference to the jungle or the purity. *On Reddit, there is a post that contains a sprite of Earth Lord, but the Reddit user never credited the original author. *Earth Lord has the same/similar characteristics as Moon Lord, but stronger and harder. *Like Moon Lord, Earth Lord does not drop any coins at all. *The 9 item's drop chance "6.66%" is likely a reference to 666, which is the Number of the Beast (could be referred to 616). Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Category:Community Ideas Category:Post-Sharpener Category:Post-Sharpener Monsters Category:Post-Sharpener Bosses Category:Final boss Category:War Mode Boss